hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon 3
Splatoon 3 is the third game in the Splatoon series, released for the Nintendo Switch. It keeps a similar core game, but aims to shake things up significantly, to keep the experience fresh even for seasoned players. Splatoon 3 introduces two new idol groups - Rising Tide and Radio-Octave - with Radio-Octave often interrupting Rising Tide's broadcast. Splatoon 3 also has several options for local play, as well as an expanded Hero Mode. Battle Modes Salmon Run Salmon Run is an exclusive game mode accessible by going to GrizzCo. during open hours. Your aim in Salmon Run is to defeat Boss Salmonids to collect Golden Eggs and meet your quota for the three waves. You're supplied with a rotation of weapons and two Super Weapons to combat Salmonids. If you're splatted, you'll retreat into your lifesaver and must be inked by a teammate. If you fail to meet your quota for a wave or your team gets splatted, your shift will end prematurely. Stages *stage with inkrails Lesser Salmonids Boss Salmonids Events Downtown Inkopolis Downtown Inkopolis is a popular shopping district, or just a chill place for Inklings to hang out. It's the new hub for Splatoon 3, and is bigger than the previous hubs. It encourages exploration, as it hides many secrets. Areas Arcade Games Octo Gorge - Splatlantis Octo Gorge is the greater location of Splatlantis - the recently discovered home of the Octarians. The Squidbeak Splatoon are stationed at the entrance to Octo Gorge, and you're their latest recruit. As you journey through Hero Mode and Octarian Infiltration, you'll progress from Octo Gorge into Splatlantis, where you'll find a much more open city-themed world to explore. Hero Mode For the main article, see here. In the final fight against the Octarians, you'll take the role of Agent 7 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. You'll work alongside leaders Callie and Marie, and rookies Agent 5 and 6 as you make your way into Splatlantis to take on their mysterious new leader. Octarian Infiltration Octarian Infiltration is a new online multiplayer mode available when Salmon Run is closed off. You'll team up with 3 other Squidbeak Splatoon agents and work hard to get as far into randomly generated Octarian territory as you can without getting a team wipe. At every checkpoint, you'll receive a new randomly selected Hero weapon. Reaching checkpoints also increases the rewards you'll earn from Octarian Infiltration. Secret Sea Snail Society The Secret Sea Snail Society is a mysterious organisation with posters scattered around Inkopolis. If you can follow the hints on the posters and figure out the secret password, you'll be allowed into the Society. In reality, it's not a cult or anything... it's just a bunch of young Urchins playing video games. They offer a number of easy ways to rack up Sea Snails. Tentatonne The Tentatonne Gym is an area where Inklings can train before they take part in Turf Wars. It offers options for singleplayer and local multiplayer, as well as having various training courses available, instructed by Sheldon. Training Modes Training Courses Ink Colours Characters *80s themed inkling idols **Rising Tide - "Remember to ride the tide!" **Meena (pink) - cannot be bothered, attitude, a bit of a nerd, fitness focused, loves her squid gf ***uses an inkbrush **Remora (cyan) - very outgoing, tries very hard to be "relatable", super trendy, valley girl ***uses a slosher *rock themed octoling idols **Radio-Octave **pike (orange) - tries to keep up a hard attitude but cares a lot, has a pet zapfish, loves puns and attention ***uses a stamp **tetra (blue) - very flirty and mature, short fuse ***uses a splatling (probably change to a new weapon) *barbarra - ??? *ms humere - lobster who gives haircuts. french. *off the hook run the music studio where you can choose songs to play while you battle, make playlists, and look at album covers and stuff *sheldon now gives weapon courses at tentatonne *taki - octoling weapon saleswoman. sits on her desk. really cool. everybody wishes they could be her. *agents 5 and 6 - pearl and marina **rookies like you **will join you on missions sometimes *callie and marie now head the squidbeak splatoon and dont bother hiding their identities any longer *crusty sean - crust bucket *jellyfish idol as the octarian leader? *hats - anglerfish girl angie *shirts - ??? *shoes - ??? *tentatonne gym - ter Stages Regular Rotation *outdoor restaurant? *movie studio with ride rails *waterpark area **floating on a pool sorta like mahi mahi resort **timed water sprinklers *arcade Shifty Station Weapons New Weapon Types Sub Weapons Super Weapons New Weapon Sets Splatfests Splatfests are events that occur normally once a month, lasting an entire weekend. They're massive festivals during which two teams compete to see which of two things is better. During Splatfests, you are limited to Turf Wars on 3 maps, one of which being a variant of Shifty Station. You will get Sea Snails depending on how well you did during the Spltfest, and if your team won or not. There are three types of Splatfests: Rising Tide, Radio-Octave, and Rising Tide vs Radio-Octave. The type of Splatfest only affects who will announce the results, and who performs during the Splatfest. Outside Compatibility Splatoon Series amiibo amiibo Weapons When these amiibo are tapped in, their corresponding weapon will become available for purchase in Ammo Knights. Labo Light Gun Splatoon 3 is compatible with the Labo Light Gun. Once you activate the Light Gun while Splatoon is open, you will automatically receive the Labo Light Gun weapon. This weapon allows for a unique control scheme where you can use the Labo Light Gun toycon to aim your weapon. Cheat Code Weapons These weapons become purchasable in Ammo Knights once you enter the corresponding "cheat code" in the Konamink Machine in Downtown Inkopolis. These cheat codes are released in issues of Fantendo Weekly, often hidden throughout the magazine. Gallery Splatoon 3 Sunset.png|Logo Rising Tide Mario.png|Rising Tide - Team Mario Radio-Octave Bowser.png|Radio-Octave - Team Bowser Trivia *Many elements of this game are reworked from Splatoon 2: Inkvasion